


The truth

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fighting, Implied Manipulation, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, somewhat stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Inspired bythis picturereblogged onto@onebizzarekia‘s page, the artist is@glitterglitchartist





	The truth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](https://glitterglitchartist.tumblr.com/post/184352170667/dreamswap-belongs-to-onebizarrekai-i-felt-like) reblogged onto [@onebizzarekia](https://onebizarrekai.tumblr.com/)‘s page, the artist is [@glitterglitchartist](https://glitterglitchartist.tumblr.com/)

  “You don’t need them, you have me,” Blue spoke, tone soft, calming Nightmare. How many times had he heard that? Did it matter? It was true, every piece of it.

 

  How did he even get to Blue’s in the first place? He had had another fight with his “friends”, the people that had been with him for so long were so quick to judge him for being friends with “a manipulator”. 

 

  Blue’s hands sat comfortably at his waist, not moving down but not moving up, content to stay there. Somehow, this little touch was comforting. Nightmare was in Blue’s arms, Blue would take care of everything, Blue would help him, Blue would stay with him.

 

  Why was he sad? Why did he feel those small, skin itching tears fall down his cheeks? A hand wiped them away, Blue’s hand, Blue would comfort him.

 

  Nightmare turned around in the embrace, looking into Blue’s eyes, sweet Asgore those eyes. The waves from his calm ocean blue eyes washed over him, calming him even more. Nightmare just sat there, staring as the person owning those eyes chuckled and raised an eyebrow, curious to what the guardian was thinking.

 

  Without warning, Nightmare wrapped his arms around Blue, seeking comfort and touch from his trusted friend. He got it.

 

  Blue snaked his arms around Nightmare, pulling his prey close.

 

  “You belong here.”


End file.
